In general, waveform zero-crossing detection circuits have been widely used in Silicon Controlled Rectifiers (SCR), Triode for Alternating Current (TRIAC) control, Solid State Relay (SSR) control, DC/DC and AC/DC convertor control, DC and AC motor control and frequency and phase measurements, phase looked loops and numerous other application areas. In general, most zero crossing detection circuits contain a waveform sampling or current shutter or voltage divider circuit, and a bidirectional voltage comparison circuit compare with some zero car low voltage reference etc. These circuits generally require many electronic components including voltage comparator integrated circuits which are generally quite expensive. A simple, low-cost and accurate zero-crossing detector would have wide demanded for a multiple of different applications. Unfortunately, simple, low-cost acid accurate zero-crossing detectors are currently not available. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a low cost device, circuit and method that overcome the above problems.